The Day Ben and Gwen crossed the line
by NalantheOtaku
Summary: {Ben and Gwen learn that they love each other more than they should}{contains incest between cousins and mature adult content}


Gwen x Ben (Warning Sexual incest Content ahead)

One day after Gwen got Ben in trouble for taking a candy bar she snuck into his pocket but now it's time to get his revenge he snuck over to her laptop and put on some hardcore cousin on cousin incest porn and put her laptop back into sleep mode. He is now hiding in the closet with a camera waiting for her to come in

*Gwen walks into RV without Grandpa*. Grandpa Won't be home for a few hours *she sighs* "he always gets into such long winded story when he see an old friend." "I might as well look at some spells I can practice online" *she opens up the laptop and once she signs back in the porn starts and it starts off with a hardcore sex scene* * Ben giggles and focuses the camera on Gwen but she doesn't scream or try and turn it off she just sits there watching it* * after a few minutes she slowly moves her fingers down her to crotch and gently rubs herself* * she starts panting not paying attention to the porn anymore and gently starts saying Ben over and over again*

*Ben looks down and he started to get an erection as he watched his cousin* * he pulls his own pants down while watching and starting rubbing his own dick but accidentally stumbles forward opening the closet and they both see each other masturbating * Gwen screams and runs into the back hiding under her covers*

*Ben slowly walks back* "G..Gwen"

*Gwen throws her phone* Go AWAY. YOU SAW EVERYTHING *Ben continues to walk closer*

"G..Gwen can we talk about what just happened" *she pokes her head out of the covers and Ben sits down next to her* "why did you say my name while you touched yourself"

*She hides under the blanket again embarrassed* "I..I don't know I guess your the only boy around and I still have needs"

*Ben slowly moved his hand under the blanket and held Gwen hand* "I..If I'm the only one around who can do it would you want me to satisfy your needs" *he blushed as soon as he said it*

*she burst out from under the blanket* "your sick. I'm your cousin...W..We can't. We...shouldn't...it would be wrong."

*Ben looked her straight in the eyes* "I would rather be sick then watch another man satisfy you" *Gwen turned as red as a cherry*

W..what you don't want other men to satisfy me w..wh

*before Gwen could even finish her sentence Ben cuts her off* B..Because I'm in love with my cousin...

*Gwen turns away* W..Well I don't think I would like the idea of another women pleasuring you either but does that mean it's ok for us to do that

*without warning Ben pushes her down and kisses Gwen* *Gwen lays back and let's been kiss her* * her legs slowly start spreading without her thinking and a small wet spot appears on her panties*

*she blushes and tries to cover it* "Gwen can I try something that I learned on the Internet?" *she slowly nods and Ben gets to work removing her underwear* * He slowly spreads her legs open and gently licks the outside of her vagina* B...Ben that place isn't clean. You shouldn't be licking down there* *Gwen blushes and tries to muffle her moans of excitement* *Ben gently spreads her vagina so he can see inside* B..Ben why are you * before she can finish he pushes his tongue deeper inside her vagina and gently licks deeper inside her vagina* her voice couldn't be contained anymore her loud panting could be heard by anyone within 5 feet of the RV until she suddenly squirts and makes a small little patch on the sheets* B...Ben let me d..do you too

*She slowly places his wang into her mouth but suddenly Grandpa max walks into the RV and they quickly hide before he can catch them*

-The Next Day-

*Ben is running after animo but something is wrong he isn't running full force* Gwen follows behind him trying to see what's wrong* * Ben transforms into four arms jumping into animo moth creature back and tearing the wings off* *the moth falls down to earth and Ben slams Animo into a steel beam and ties him down* * the watch times out and Ben walks away cupping his balls* "ow ow ow" *Gwen runs up to him* "Ben what's wrong you been walking funny all day"

"It's because of what we did yesterday" *Gwen freaks out" I hurt you. D..Did it poison you because it was that bad *she starts to cry a little bit*

N..No Gwen it's because I couldn't relieve myself. * he pulled his pants down and swollen slightly dark color balls sat in front of her* "w..what happened" said Gwen

"When a guy does that sort of stuff with a girl but doesn't relieve himself they get like this and they hurt really bad" "H..How can I relieve the pain Ben?" Asked Gwen.

Remember what you were doing last night before Grandpa Max came busting in on us? *Gwen blushed and nodded* "I need you to do that again please Gwen"

*Gwen got down on her knees and started sucking Ben off right in public* *she gags a little but slowly slides Ben dick into her throatI * she grabs Ben's hands and places them on her head and nods to Ben telling him to use her* * Ben blushes and starts roughly sliding his down in and out of Gwen throat* * Gwen blushes as she feels his dick roughly pull out and push back into her throat* *Ben continues to pound Gwen throat until he tries to pull out but ends up dumping all his cum straight into Gwen mouth* *Gwen blushes and pulls her underwear down* "I need your cock in hear please Ben" *her face looked desperate and horny at the same time" * Ben lifted Gwen up and pressed her against the wall as they bang inside a back ally. * Gwen couldn't stop moaning as Ben took out his sexual frustration on her*"Gwen your being way to load everyone can hear us if you keep moaning like that" *she blushes* " I don't know how to stop it feels so good" *Ben grabs Gwen panties and balls them up shoving them in her mouth* *she blushes and moans are muffled by the cloth in her mouth* the bang away right there in the ally way * " G...Gwen I think I'm ready to come I'm going to pull out"when Ben tries to pull it out she wraps her legs around him and he cums his entire load inside her* "G..Gwen what the hell I was trying to pull out" " I wasn't going to waste all this cum" *Gwen blushes and smiled*

*Gwen got down and turned around* "Ben please tell me you still have one more left" *Ben still had a hard on* " I think I still have another one left for you Gwen" * Gwen spread her butt and pushed her ass against Ben Dick* "common shove it inside this hole too"I want you to mark every hole as your property" Ben tried pushing it in slowly * "G..Gwen it's too tight I can't fit in" "common Ben really shove yourself inside me stop thinking about me and shove your dick as far in as you can" *Ben blushed and forced himself as fast and hard as he could inside Gwen* * the sudden shock made Gwen's legs buckle and they both fell onto their knees * "Gwen are you ok?" " Gwen blushed and looks back at him" that felt amazing but don't stop there" * Ben grabs onto Gwen hips and thrusts as he pulls her back into him slamming his Dick into her as hard as he can* *Gwen pussy continues to drip on the floor as moans* * Ben sneaks on hand off her hips and shoves his fingers inside her vagina fingering her while he fucks her ass* *Gwen blushed and looked back* " Don't do that Ben or I'll come way to fast" *Gwen ass starts tightening around Ben's dick* " Ben I can't hold on anymore I think I'm going to come" " I'm gonna cum too Gwen * They both exploded as Ben left a load of cum deep inside Gwen's ass and Gwen pushed out some of the semen inside her as she squirted* *They both quickly redress themselves* "Hey Ben I'm so happy that we decided to do this" " I love you" *Gwen kisses Ben on the cheek* * Ben blushes* "I love you too Gwen"

{{{{{Want more tell me and I'll right more but it's up to you as the reader to tell me if its worth going deeper into}}}}}


End file.
